


Drabbles sobre Futakuchi Kenji

by Agatha_kiiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Kenjimerecemásamor, algodeKamaFuta, atiquifobia, futakuchiKenjieselprotagonista, postapocalíptico, solounpoco, unpocodeangst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_kiiro/pseuds/Agatha_kiiro
Summary: Dos pequeños drabbles, creados para la página Haikyuu Yaoi en Facebook.Representante del #FcKenji.





	1. Un paso a la vez

Hecha del material más resistente, fuerte e imponente, se alzaba su muro. Ese que habían tardado años en consolidar, que les había costado sudor y cansancio. Sin duda ellos habían entrenado para ganar, y nada podría derribar su defensa. Y lo lograron. Su bandera se alzó orgullosa ese campeonato, la alegría de su escuela no tardó en hacerse escuchar por todo el estadio. Su manager aplaudía feliz y sin contenciones, el resto de sus compañeros lloraban de la emoción, él mismo se sentía tan afortunado, tan satisfecho que parecía flotar…Era el paraíso, todo era perfecto. Excepto por el hecho de que Futakuchi sabía que nada de eso era cierto. Era su sueño, el que se repetía casi todas las noches desde que Moniwa, actual capitán de su equipo, le había hablado acerca de la decisión de los de tercero de dejar el equipo en sus manos. Francamente esa idea le aterraba. Él era de segundo apenas, no se sentía ni remotamente preparado. Es decir, que tal si cometía algún error de planificación; que tal si un día amanecía enfermo y le fallaba a sus compañeros; que tal si un día el destruía con sus manos el muro que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido entre todos. Todo. Por. Su. culpa. No, ya no podía aguantarlo.  
Cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía la misma voz en su cabeza -Vas a fallar, eres un chiquillo sin determinación, no puedes alcanzar el nivel de tus superiores- Esa voz le taladraba la cabeza, hacía que su pecho se apretara, que le sudaran las manos y que su respiración se acelerara. Por supuesto que no podía aceptarlo. Él no podía ser el capitán del Dateko, él no podría llevarlos al triunfo, él iba a llevarlos al fracaso.  
Futakuchi sabía muy bien que sufría de atiquifobia, pero el conocimiento de ello no le hacía sentirse mejor en absoluto. Al contrario. Podía visualizar con claridad la cara de su padre diciéndole cosas que ningún padre debería decirle a un hijo, menos aún a uno pequeño. Por suerte su madre se había percatado de lo que sucedía cuando un día, hace muchos años atrás, lo descubrió acurrucado en el suelo de su habitación, aferrándose a sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello. El Kenji de ese entonces estaba temblando y sudando frio. Su madre, luego de recuperarse del impacto inicial, actuó rápido. Lo llevó al médico, y luego de varias visitas a un especialista, su diagnóstico había sido claro. Necesitaba terapia por supuesto, y, gracias a eso pudo ir superando lentamente sus ataques de pánico cuando su entorno se ponía exigente. El aún asistía a esas sesiones aunque eran menos frecuentes que cuando era niño. Su padre había sido una figura clave en todo su problema y él no había ganado la fuerza suficiente para borrarlo completamente de su memoria, o al menos, aprender a sobrellevarlo.  
Fue el mismo terapeuta el que había sugerido practicar un deporte, el ambiente deportivo era competitivo y difícil y sería un buen territorio para hacerle frente a sus miedos. Kenji se había decidido por el voleyball. Y hasta ahora había disfrutado cada minuto de su decisión. Jugar al vóley le había ayudado a hacerse cada vez más un poco más fuerte. Pero de ahí a ser capitán, era algo completamente distinto. Moniwa tendría que estar bromeando, porque de partida él no tenía materia para ser capitán. Su personalidad era un desastre, es más, había construido una pared alrededor de el para no parecer un perdedor. Y a pesar de que admiraba a sus compañeros mayores, la ansiedad que le provocaba aceptar la propuesta iba más allá de su control y amenazaba con superar la calma que había ganado con los años de práctica.  
Kenji apoyaba la cabeza en su taquilla mientras pensaba todo esto. No había sentido el ruido tras de sí, hasta que sintió un fuerte apretón en su hombro derecho. Se volteó. Por supuesto que era él. Trato de recomponerse lo mejor que pudo para que su molesto superior no lo viera en ese estado.  
— ¿Hay algo que se te haya olvidado decirme? — le preguntó molesto Kenji a Kamasaki  
— ¡Si mocoso, primero háblame bien, soy tu superior! — le respondió Kamasaki alzando la voz.  
— Ajá. ¡Ya puedes olvidarte de eso abuelo! — dijo Kenji atrevidamente.  
“De verdad este mocoso no sabe controlarse… Vamos Kamasaki, tú eres el mayor aquí, demuéstralo” — pensó Yasushi, dando lo mejor de sí para no soltarle unas palabrotas al estúpido mocoso.  
—Antes de hablarme así, seca el sudor de tus manos, y mete en ese pequeño cerebro tuyo que no estás solo en esto.  
Kenji se quedó perplejo. Él no podía saber lo que le pasaba. Él no sabía nada.  
— Idiota, no somos estúpidos. Tu madre hablo con nosotros cuando empezaste a jugar en nuestro equipo. Con Moniwa siempre hemos tratado de cuidarte lo mejor que hemos podido, considerando que somos mayores que tú. Pero si te hemos dado este encargo es porque confiamos en ti, y sabemos que puedes lograrlo. Además No. Estas. Solo. Cabeza de alcornoque. — le soltó el más alto, algo apresurado y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.  
Esta vez Futakuchi no encontró palabras. Solo se quedó ahí mirando a su compañero de equipo como si lo hubieran mandado los aliens. Quizás debió haber supuesto que su madre llegaría a ese extremo para protegerlo. Sonrió. Las palabras del más alto eran algo clichés, y no ayudaban para nada a sanar su fobia, pero si le transmitieron una leve tranquilidad. Quizás era hora de dar otro paso. Quizás era hora de hablar con su terapeuta y ver cómo podía lograrlo. Después de todo, su estúpido sempai le había asegurado que no estaba solo.


	2. Antes

A medida que me voy adentrando en aquel lugar noto un peso en mi estómago. Algo que me eriza la piel, y que hace que mis piernas tiemblen. La tercera placa es maloliente, oscura, y desordenada, pero es mi hogar. O es un lugar al que ya me he acostumbrado a llamar hogar. Acá nuestro pequeño grupo mantiene un perfecto y sólido muro, que nos protege de las aún existentes amenazas externas. Junto con moniwa, sasaya y kamasaki hemos creado un sistema de tunos para poder ir a cazar a los tenebrosos bosques del otro lado del muro. A veces tenemos que ir a otras placas para poder abastecernos de materiales necesarios. La nueva vida acá es salvaje y dura, pero es la única vida que nos queda. La única esperanza que nos queda después de que las industrias le chuparan la vida al planeta.   
Y aunque estamos orgullosos de nuestro muro de hierro, sé que no somos invencibles.  
Y el peso en mi estómago se hace cada vez más grande con el pasar del tiempo.   
En el medio de la placa crecen unas pocas flores. Son las únicas que quedan y que nos recuerdan nuestra humanidad. Porque lo que tenemos ahora, apenas se puede llamar vivir.   
Nos arrebataron todo.   
Y no dejo de pensar, no dejo de sentir. No dejo de preguntarme si realmente había algo que yo pudiera hacer para revertir la situación.   
Pronto siento un ardor en mi brazo. Es la enfermedad. Algunos de nosotros la tenemos. Una marca de la guerra. Una marca de nuestro pasado en nuestro planeta. Al que llamamos equivocadamente nuestro. El planeta que nunca fue de nosotros. Sin embargo decidimos explotarlo. Ahora solo nos quedan escombros, escasez, hambre, plagas, y muy poco a lo que aferrarnos. La enfermedad nos carcome y por supuesto, no hay ninguna cura. Es algo que avanza a su gusto. Como nosotros hicimos.   
Con la llegada de la noche me recuesto en mi lugar de dormir. El dolor en mi brazo es inaguantable. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Estiro mi brazo izquierdo, el sano, hacia el extraño cielo que tenemos ahora. También es oscuro y carece de estrellas. Solo es iluminado por una franja de luz que lo atraviesa. Allí es donde van a parar las almas de los que parten. El flujo de la vida. La tierra reclamando lo que una vez fue suyo. Si nosotros no encontramos una cura para la tierra, la tierra la tomará de nosotros.  
Recuerdo a veces mis sueños, recuerdo a veces mi vida. Si hubiera sabido en que iba a acabar todo, hubiera hecho todo distinto. Hubiera vivido sin arrepentimientos. Pero el Futakuchi soñador y testarudo de había ido. Solo queda mi cáscara. Que partirá también para convertirse en la cura. Y pienso que tal vez no podría tener un mejor final. Aunque sea en mi partida ayudar un poco al caos que hemos formado.   
El dolor en mi brazo avanza. Y siento como todos mis huesos se contraen. Siento que ya es mi final, y lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Pensé que nunca me sentiría así. Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así. Quería vivir, quería aferrarme a mi vida aunque fuera lo último. Me faltaba tanto por hacer, si pudiera redimir mis pecados, si pudiera luchar. Aunque fuera la última vez.  
Y mis lágrimas corren por mi rostro. Las siento calientes, pero a la vez, siento como me hundo, voy hacia abajo. La placa se abre, siento a la tierra reclamar mi cuerpo, siento a la corriente reclamar mi podrida sangre, para limpiarla, para limpiar el arruinado planeta. Me hundo.  
….  
Kenji….  
Siento como alguien me sacude.   
Despierta….  
Es hora….  
¿Hora de qué? Me pregunto si tal vez el planeta ha rechazado mi cuerpo.   
Intento abrir mis ojos, pero estos pesan como hierro.  
Escucho murmullos a mí alrededor. Creo escuchar voces conocidas. Moniwa…Kamasaki...escucho un gruñido que parece pertenecer a Aone.   
Intento por segunda vez abrir mis ojos.   
Blanco. Todo es blanco, y luminoso. ¿Es esto el cielo?  
Creo que he dicho eso en voz alta, porque escucho algunas risas, y la voz inconfundible del desagradable de Kamasaki diciendo que como iba a ser la enfermería el cielo, y que al parecer me había dado más duro en la cabeza de lo que creían, que si tenía que despertar en algún lugar, ese lugar debía ser algo parecido al infierno. Algo más acorde con mi carácter.   
Intento enfocar mi vista y procesar las palabras escuchadas.   
Pero si todo había desaparecido, si el planeta estaba apenas sobreviviendo. La guerra, las explosiones, las industrias, el caos. Lo recordaba en mis huesos. ¿Cómo iba a estar en una enfermería?  
Luego, de a poco, veo pares de ojos que me miran con preocupación.   
Intento mirar mi brazo derecho, allí donde tenía la enfermedad. Y está todo bien. No veo la horrible mancha expandiéndose por mis venas. Solo veo un punto café, en donde alguna vez, partió aquella condena.   
Y no entiendo nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?   
Vuelvo a mirar a mis compañeros. Están en uniforme. Estamos en la escuela. Miro por la ventana y veo el sol empezando a ocultarse. Como si todo fuera normal. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Pero estoy seguro que la marca en mi brazo derecho no la tenía antes.   
Me dicen que me caí en la práctica. Que me golpee la cabeza y que estuve inconsciente más de una hora. ¿Era eso posible?   
Miro mi brazo de nuevo. La marca estaba allí. No tenía respuesta para eso, no tenía respuesta para nada. Todo era confuso en mi mente, y ya la cabeza me dolía. Me dijeron que debería descansar un poco más. Y con la última mirada hacia el paisaje, me volví a dormir.


End file.
